sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic and the Black Knight
Sonic and the Black Knight (ソニックと暗黒の騎士 Sonikku to Ankoku no Kishi ) es un juego de la [[Sonic the Hedgehog series|serie Sonic the Hedgehog]], lanzado exclusivamente en Wii como la segunda entrega de ''Sonic Storybook'' Series, siguiendo a Sonic and the Secret Rings. Ubicado en el mundo del Rey Arturo, el juego combina la velocidad característica de Sonic the Hedgehog con un nuevo sistema de lucha con espadas, utilizando la funcionalidad de detección de movimiento del Wii Remote para un estilo de lucha similar a ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' y ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword''. Historia Una maga llamada Merlina, nieta de Merlin, huyendo de un perseguidor, invoca a Sonic para ayudar a liberar el reino místico del King Arthur, quien ha sido poseído por un mal desconocido que proviene de la vaina de Excalibur, y ahora está gobernando el reino como el tiránico Caballero Negro. La velocidad de Sonic por sí sola no pondrá fin al reinado del Caballero Negro, por lo que debe tomar la espada parlante, Caliburn y dominar el manejo de la espada para romper la maldición de Arthur y salvar el reino. Parte Uno En el Mundo de Camelot, mientras huye del Caballero Negro y sus secuaces demoníacos del inframundo, Merlina está rodeada por los secuaces del Caballero Negro y, antes de ser tomada, realiza un ritual de invocación que trae a Sonic a su mundo. Sonic derrota a los secuaces del Caballero Negro antes de que Merlina los teletransporte a ambos en un torbellino. El Caballero Negro envía a sus tres Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, quienes aún son leales al Caballero Negro a pesar de su maldad, para encontrar y matar a Sonic y Merlina a la vista. Merlina explica que el Caballero Negro, una vez el King Arthur, es inmortal, ya que posee la vaina de Excalibur. Después de entrenar a Sonic en el arte de la espada, Merlina explica que el King Arthur fue una vez un gobernante sabio y justo, pero se corrompió por el poder de la inmortalidad otorgado por la posesión de la vaina de Excalibur. Sonic adquiere a Caliburn, una espada parlanchina que es muy escéptica respecto a las habilidades de Sonic, y emprenden su búsqueda mientras Merlina se esconde (Merlina explica que ella sería reconocida en la ciudad). Primero encuentran al Blacksmith (contraparte de Tails en el juego) en Castle Town, para afilar la espada de Caliburn. El Blacksmith reconoce a Caliburn, pero no recuerda cuándo él ha escuchado hablar de su nombre. Sonic se dirige a ver a Nimue, la Dama del Lago (la contraparte de Amy en el juego) y el dueño anterior de la vaina de Excalibur, para descubrir cómo detener al Caballero Negro; en su camino, él encuentra y derrota a Lancelot (la contraparte de Shadow en el juego), uno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, y reclama su espada. La Dama revela que ella solo ayudará a Sonic cuando él se convierta en un verdadero caballero y ella le presenta tres pruebas para completar en tres días. Después de completarlas, Sonic pronto se encuentra con un niño llorando, cuyo pueblo fue secuestrado por un dragón y decide ayudarlo. Sonic pronto encuentra y derrota a Gawain (la contraparte de Knuckles en el juego), y toma su espada antes de que él pueda suicidarse por vergüenza, preguntándole si hay más para ser un caballero que servir a un rey. Con la gente del pueblo salvada, Nimue revela que ella era el niño que lloraba y estaba probando a Sonic, y que puede embotar el poder de la vaina recuperando las Espadas Sagradas manejadas por los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Luego, Sonic se encuentra con Percival (la contraparte de Blaze en el juego) y la derrota antes de evitar que ella caiga de un acantilado, un acto que finalmente le gana el respeto de Caliburn y el título de "Caballero del Viento". Merlina ha visto esos eventos desde su estanque de reflexión, y llega para informarle a Sonic que el Caballero Negro está en Faraway Avalon. Sonic y Caliburn persiguen y derrotan al Caballero Negro con el poder de las tres Espadas Sagradas. Parte Dos Después de haber luchado y derrotarlo con las cuatro Espadas Sagradas (incluido Caliburn), Merlina le revela a Sonic y a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda que el King Arthur fue una ilusión conjurada por su abuelo, Merlin. Luego ella toma la vaina de Excalibur para hacerse todopoderosa, para que ella pueda ser la nueva reina. Sonic y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda se ven obligados a huir y, con la ayuda de Nimue, se ponen en marcha para usar las Espadas Sagradas para derrotar a Merlina al poner una barrera alrededor del reino, que luego se revela que es demasiado débil. Después de que las cuatro espadas forman una barrera alrededor del castillo, Sonic se enfrenta a Merlina, quien explica que ella sabe que el reino pronto llegará a su fin y quiere que dure para siempre. Sonic lucha contra ella, pero es superado; en el proceso, Caliburn se divide a la mitad, y Sonic recibe una paliza muy severa. Nimue y los Caballeros observan los esfuerzos de Sonic y le gritan que corra. Sonic se niega, resolviendo detener a Merlina sin importar nada. La determinación de Sonic, combinada con el poder de las Espadas Sagradas, repara a Caliburn, y el dúo se transforma en Excalibur Sonic y la verdadera Excalibur, respectivamente, mientras que Merlina se transforma en una monstruosa criatura conocida como la "Dark Queen". Después de una larga batalla, Sonic y Caliburn logran derrotar a Merlina. Aunque Merlina continúa lamentando el destino del reino, Sonic le da una flor y le dice que, si bien todos los mundos tienen que terminar, simplemente ellos necesitan vivir la vida al máximo en el tiempo que tienen; rememorando a su abuelo, Merlina lleva su consejo a su corazón. Más tarde, Lancelot dice que los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda tendrán que disolverse ahora que el King Arthur se ha ido, pero Caliburn les recuerda que él es el que elige al rey. por lo tanto, Sonic es el verdadero Rey Arturo. Después de los créditos, Sonic, quien ha sido devuelto a su mundo, explica su viaje a Amy Rose. Luego ella se queja de que él está mintiendo y se olvidó de su cita, luego procede a atacarlo con su Piko Piko Hammer. El juego muestra un libro titulado King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table que cambia su título a Sonic and the Black Knight, el mismo proceso que sucede en el juego anterior, Sonic and the Secret Rings. Personajes Sonic es el principal personaje jugable. Sir Gawain, Sir Percival y Sir Lancelot son los otros personajes jugables en el modo historia, pero son opcionales. Varios otros personajes también se pueden desbloquear para jugar solo en multijugador, como Sir Galahad y Sir Lamorak, así como las contrapartes de la serie Sonic de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda (ver abajo). También Amy Rose y Blacksmith están disponibles en multijugador. Otros personajes no jugables incluyen a Merlina (nieta de Merlin), Caliburn, los Pobladores y el Caballero Negro. Al igual que Ali Baba y Sinbad en Secret Rings, la mayoría de los personajes artúricos del juego están inspirados en los amigos de Sonic de su propio universo. A continuación se incluye una tabla de personajes con sus contrapartes de la serie de Sonic y sus contrapartes artúricos: Áreas Hay un total de trece áreas jugables en Sonic and the Black Knight, todas basadas en los tiempos medievales y lugares de escombros: *Misty Lake *Camelot Castle *Deep Woods *Titanic Plain *Crystal Cave *Molten Mine *Faraway Avalon *Knight's Passage *Shrouded Forest *Great Megalith *The Cauldron *Dragon's Lair *Dark Hollow Jugabilidad thumb|left|200px|Sonic atacando a un enemigo con Caliburn. La jugabilidad de Sonic and the Black Knight difiere de los juegos tradicionales de la serie Sonic al mezclar el nuevo elemento de manejo de la espada, junto con la plataforma y la velocidad tradicionales de Sonic. La esgrima se implementa a través del Wii Remote y, por lo tanto, similar a Sonic and the Secret Rings, sin embargo, los jugadores ya no controlan el movimiento de Sonic sobre los rieles ya que el equipo dice que han aprendido de las mayores críticas al respecto. La jugabilidad es principalmente en 3D, pero ocasionalmente la cámara cambiará a una perspectiva de desplazamiento lateral para la jugabilidad 2D tradicional. La esgrima se implementa para que los jugadores puedan atravesar a los enemigos sin disminuir la velocidad, pero cuando se enfrenten a enemigos más formidables, los jugadores se enfrentarán a una esgrima avanzada, podrán empujar, parar e incluso realizar una maniobra de sierra circular. Sin embargo, la espada no solo se usa para el combate; los jugadores pueden empujarla a través de una pared mientras caen para deslizarse. Muchas de las críticas de este juego provienen del balanceo continuo del a veces inconsistente Wii Remote. Las etapas cuentan con pobladores quien el jugador puede elegir para ayudarlos o lastimarlos; estas acciones y los actos del jugador serán juzgados al final de cada etapa, actualizando la "Bonificación de Honor del Caballero" del jugador. Ayudar a la gente del pueblo aumentará esta bonificación, mientras que lastimarlos hará que caiga. Al ayudar a los pobladores agradecidos, los jugadores podrán comprar nuevos artículos de ellos, adquiriendo elementos como guanteletes, tomos mágicos y nuevas espadas. Hay 247 elementos en el juego, algunos de los cuales se pueden obtener abriendo cofres del tesoro en las Misiones, lo que aumentará el título del jugador, desbloqueando Habilidades adicionales, mejores elementos y más apoyo de la gente del pueblo. El juego cambia los elementos de nivel tradicional, como Springs y Speed Pads, en "hadas". Estas hadas vienen en diferentes colores; Las hadas amarillas se usan para ganar Rings, las hadas azules se usan como springs y como aumentos de velocidad, y las hadas rojas se usan para llenar el "Soul Surge". Además de los rieles de los juegos anteriores, los jugadores pueden disparar una ballesta y luego deslizarse a través de su cuerda. También hay habilidades desbloqueables que puedes adquirir a través de las diferentes misiones. El sistema basado en la misión de Sonic and the Secret Rings también regresa, pero las misiones son más fáciles de completar. Cada etapa consiste en misiones múltiples que cuentan con diferentes estipulaciones. El sistema de habilidades del juego antes mencionado también regresa, pero fueron revisados para ajustar cualquier problema que estuviera presente en ese juego; el sistema de habilidades también está diseñado para no interferir con el tempo del juego. ambién hay Legacy Missions en el juego donde simplemente debes dirigirte al Goal Ring y aparecerán los elementos de los anteriores juegos 3D de Sonic. Los cuales son: Springs, Dash Panels, Goal Rings, Rings y robots voladores de Eggman. Algunos elementos de Sonic and the Secret Rings también aparecen, como el Ring Plateado y los siete World Rings como objetos coleccionables. Personajes jugables Sonic the Hedgehog thumb|220px|Sonic utilizando [[Soul Surge perfectamente.]] Sonic es el personaje más rápido del juego y posee todas las habilidades estándar en el juego. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros personajes, el ataque aéreo de Sonic consiste en él girando con su espada cuando se lanza contra los enemigos, similar al Homing Attack, lo que da un mayor rango de ataque y velocidad de ataque. Él tampoco desacelera la espada al cortar mientras corre. La Soul Surge de Sonic se basa en su velocidad y Homing Attack. Al usarlo, Sonic apunta a un enemigo y lo golpea con un corte rápido y preciso. Al comienzo del juego, Sonic comienza con el Estilo de Caballero orientado al equilibrio, pero en el transcurso del juego, podrá utilizar el Estilo Paladín orientado a la potencia y el Estilo Cavalier orientado a la velocidad. Sir Lancelot La jugabilidad de Sir Lancelot en Sonic and the Black Knight es bastante similar a la jugabilidad de Sonic. Al igual que Sonic, tiene un Homing Attack y también puede usar este ataque para realizar un ataque aéreo. La variación de Lancelot del Soul Surge, Chaos Punishment, lo hace desaparecer y reaparecer frente a un enemigo para atacarlo. Cuando se usa sin enemigos cercanos, Lancelot brillará de un color azul y volará por el escenario. Mientras empuña su espada final llamada "Ddraig Goch", Lancelot también puede usar Chaos Spears simplemente cortando con su espada. Además, Lancelot combinará su ataque Chaos Punishment con Chaos Blast cuando ataque a un enemigo. Al igual que Percival y Gawain, solo puede usarse en los niveles Knight's Passage, Shrouded Forest, Great Megalith, The Cauldron y Dragon's Lair. Al igual que Gawain y Percival, Lancelot se establece de forma permanente en su estilo de personaje en el Modo Aventura, que es Estilo de Caballero. Sir Gawain thumb|left|Gawain a punto de luchar con Sonic. El estilo de pelea de Sir Gawain está fuertemente basado en tierra. Sus dos espadas le permiten atacar con fuertes ataques combo de tierra, pero sus ataques aéreos son en su mayoría inmersiones. También puede planear como Knuckles para cruzar largas distancias. Una de las desventajas de Gawain es su falta de un Homing Attack, lo que significa que Gawain tendría una gran desventaja en Legacy Missions. Su Soul Surge, Gail Meteor, lo hace arrojar sus espadas como bumeranes a los enemigos. Solo puede usar este movimiento en el suelo, pero puede golpear fácilmente tanto a enemigos voladores como terrestres. Si bien este movimiento no le permite ganar distancia mientras ataca como otros movimientos de Soul Gauge, aún puede correr increíblemente rápido si se usa cuando no hay objetivos cerca. Al igual que Lancelot y Percival, Gawain se establece permanentemente en el estilo de su personaje en el Modo Aventura, que es Estilo Paladín. Sir Percival La jugabilidad de Sir Percival en Sonic and the Black Knight es bastante diferente de la jugabilidad de Sonic. A diferencia de Sonic o Lancelot, ella tiene dos saltos, de los cuales el primero se usa como un Homing Attack. Su ataque aéreo puede usarse para permanecer en el aire por más tiempo, ya que la envía directamente hacia adelante sin perder altura. La desventaja de esto, sin embargo, es que su ataque aéreo no se puede usar tan efectivamente como el de Sonic o Lancelot. Sus ataques terrestres la hacen pasar de enemigo a enemigo. En su variación de Soul Surge, Flames of Kilekion, se cubre con fuego y es libremente controlable. Esto es muy útil cuando se lucha contra múltiples enemigos al mismo tiempo. Al igual que Gawain y Lancelot, Percival se establece permanentemente en el estilo de su personaje en el Modo Aventura, que es Estilo Cavalier. Excalibur Sonic Excalibur Sonic solo es jugable en la batalla contra Dark Queen. Mientras que el jugador lo toma como el personaje jugable, sus movimientos son lentos en el aire y no puede evitar los ataques fácilmente. Aunque al usar Archivo:Wii-Button-Z.png/Archivo:WiiDSA.png, el jugador puede girar rápidamente hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha. Excalibur Sonic posee un tipo especial de Surge Soul que le permite extraer una cantidad significativa de energía de cada ataque que se realiza al utilizarlo. Excalibur Sonic puede atacar enormes proyectiles en gran medida con mayor capacidad de espada que Sonic, pero es vulnerable a pequeños orbes de energía. Multijugador Hay doce personajes jugables en el juego. Hay varios modos de batalla multijugador en el juego; los personajes jugables incluyen: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sir Lancelot *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sir Gawain *Knuckles the Echidna *Sir Percival *Blaze the Cat *Blacksmith *Amy Rose *Sir Galahad *Sir Lamorak *King Arthur Música [[Archivo:Face To Faith - Sonic and the Black Knight - Vocal Trax.jpg|thumb|Portada para el álbum CD de Face to Faith.]] [[Archivo:Tales of Knighthood Sonic and the Black Knight.jpg|thumb|left|Portada para el álbum CD de Tales of Knighthood.]] El veterano compositor Jun Senoue vuelve a componer música para esta entrega, mezclando temas familiares de Sonic con un estilo Céltico. Además, su banda, Crush 40, vuelve a interpretar el tema principal del juego, "Knight of the Wind". La canción "With Me" es la canción final del jefe compuesta por All Ends. Esta canción se puede conocer como el tema de Excalibur Sonic y la Dark Queen. El tema final para Sonic and the Black Knight es "Live Life", que se puede conocer como el tema de Merlina y Crush 40 es el intérprete. Esta canción es más lenta que la mayoría de las canciones de heavy rock de Crush 40, lo que le da una sensación más lenta y pacífica. Los temas de personajes de Sonic Adventure y Sonic Adventure 2 se incluyen en el juego también. Actores de Voz Recepción Sonic and the Black Knight ha recibido reacciones generalmente mixtas de los críticos de los juegos, con un promedio Metacritic de 55 de 100, basado en 45 críticas, y un promedio de GameRankings de 55.91%, basado en 34 criticas. Nintendo Power le dio al juego un 8/10, indicando que la jugabilidad "se llevó a cabo de una manera excelente", pero también dijo que la historia principal es "bastante corta". IGN le dio al juego un 3.9/10, elogiando las imágenes del juego y la presentación general, pero continuó diciendo que "la mayor parte del diálogo la historia está mal escrito" y la cámara que "se muestra francamente intrusiva en algunos puntos, disparar los movimientos de Sonic detrás de las barreras del primer plano, una enorme frustración ". Famitsu le dio al juego un 26/40, compuesto por dos sietes y dos seises. GameDaily dio al juego un 7/10, citando que "el combate repetitivo, las misiones fáciles y los controles limitados lo mantienen alejado de la grandeza", pero reconoció su "presentación atractiva, combate decente y contenido adicional". La Revista Oficial Británica de Nintendo le dio al juego el 78%, elogiando el aspecto visual y la banda sonora del juego, pero criticando la jugabilidad del juego de la espada y el elemento multijugador. GameSpot también señala que, aunque la espada es útil para atravesar a los enemigos, hay un retraso notable desde el momento en que el jugador mueve el Wii Remote y el momento en que Sonic se balancea. Concurso de Arte Sega de América celebró una competencia para arte de fans de los personajes de Sonic. Los veinte mejores de los EE. UU., Europa y Japón se colocaron en el juego para mostrarlos y sus artistas ganarían una copia gratuita del juego. Los artistas tenían que ser usuarios registrados en el sitio web de Sega para enviar el arte. Hubo un alboroto sobre un dibujo plagiado por un concursante italiano, cuya copia fue la de otro artista, quien pasó a publicarla en DeviantArt. El artista original fue localizado y compensado por el error. Mercancías Varios sitios web de juguetes parecían tener pedidos anticipados listos para salir de las figuras de acción de Sonic and the Black Knight, con una fecha de lanzamiento de Junio a Julio de 2009. Se produjeron dos bandas sonoras. El primero, Face to Faith: Sonic and the Black Knight Vocal Trax contiene diez canciones vocales/instrumentales del juego, mientras que Tales of Knighthood: Sonic and the Black Knight Original Soundtrax presenta más de setenta canciones. Ambos fueron lanzados el 8 de Abril de 2009. Curiosidades *Aunque el juego está ambientado en la era del Rey Arturo, Shadow como Sir Lancelot todavía se le ve usando sus Air Shoes, aunque se puede suponer que son de una variedad mágica. *Hay varias referencias en el juego hechas por Sonic: **Antes de que Sonic pelea con Lancelot, Sonic dice "Algunas cosas nunca cambian", haciendo referencia a las batallas que él tuvo con Shadow. **Cuando Sonic conoce a Nimue, huye porque Nimue se parece a Amy, similar a como Sonic huye de Amy la mayor parte del tiempo. **Cuando Sonic se encuentra con Gawain, él dice "Te ves igual que este cabeza hueca que conozco" y "Suenas igual que ese cabeza hueca", haciendo referencia a las peleas imprudentes entre los dos en algunos juegos. *Durante algunas escenas, ciertas canciones de Sonic Adventure (Sonic, Knuckles/Gawain, Amy y el Blacksmith/Tails) y Shadow the Hedgehog (Shadow/Lancelot) se reproducen en el fondo. Lancelot, Gawain y Percival tienen medallas que se usan como equipos que cambian el fondo de sus respectivos temas de los videojuegos seleccionados a continuación. **Knuckles/Gawain: "Unknown from M.E." de Sonic Adventure. **Shadow/Lancelot: "All Hail Shadow" (versión de Crush 40) de ''Sonic The Hedgehog'' (2006) y "Throw It All Away" de Sonic Adventure 2 (solo escena). **Blaze/Percival: "Vela Nova" de Sonic Rush. **Tails/Blacksmith: "Believe In Myself" de Sonic Adventure. **Sonic the Hedgehog: "What I'm Made Of" de Sonic Heroes y "It Doesn't Matter" de Sonic Adventure (solo escena). **Amy: "My Sweet Passion" de Sonic Adventure. *Este es el primer juego 3D de Sonic en el que el Dr. Eggman no aparece (incluso una versión de libro de cuentos de Eggman no aparece en este juego), aunque sus robots aparecen en las Legacy Missions. Sin embargo, en este juego, la Tarjeta Joker (uno de los muchos objetos coleccionables del juego) tiene impreso el símbolo del Eggman Empire. **Sin embargo, Eggman también se ve en algunos de los fanarts ganadores de este juego. *El Dash Ring de Sonic and the Secret Rings hace una aparición con un pequeño cambio; en lugar de ser mecánico, es un Ring de hadas moradas. *Una versión instrumental de violín de "It does not matter" (versión de Sonic Adventure 2) se reproduce al ver el vídeo de los fanarts. *Las manzanas en el tutorial hacen referencia a las perlas Soul Gauge de Sonic and the Secret Rings. *Cuando Sonic y Caliburn están a punto de encontrarse con el Dragón en la Guarida del Dragón, Sonic dice: "Sí, esto me trae recuerdos, excepto que la última vez fue con Shadow". Esta es una referencia a la batalla con Biolizard en Sonic Adventure 2, o puede ser una referencia a la lucha de jefe en Lethal Highway contra el Black Bull en ''Shadow the Hedgehog''. *Este es el primer juego de Sonic en el que se ve a Sonic comiendo chili dogs, aunque antes se lo había visto comiéndolos en las caricaturas. *Jet the Hawk aparece por primera vez como un personaje jugable fuera de la serie Sonic Riders, la primera vez que se juega sin su Extreme Gear, y la primera vez que aparece sin Wave y Storm. *En las leyendas originales del Rey Arturo, los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda que aparecen en este juego tenían alguna relación de sangre con otro: **Gawain era el sobrino de King Arthur. **Lancelot era el padre de Galahad. **Percival y Lamorak eran hermanos. *La secuencia final y el prólogo en el manual del juego implican que Sonic acordó llevar a Amy Rose a una cita, antes de ser dejada de lado por su aventura arturiana. Este es el primer juego de Sonic donde Sonic termina teniendo mala suerte al final. *Este es el cuarto juego de Sonic con una calificación E10+. Los tres anteriores fueron Shadow the Hedgehog, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) y Sonic Unleashed. *Este juego es uno de los tres juegos de Sonic que no reproducen el tema principal durante la pelea final de jefe, los otros son Sonic Heroes y Sonic Generations. *Este es el único juego además de Sonic R y Sonic Adventure que presenta a Tails Doll (en los fanarts para América y Canadá). *Este es el único juego de Sonic donde Sonic usa un arma durante todo el juego. *La música de fondo en la tienda del Blacksmith es un instrumento para violín de Believe In Myself, el tema principal de Tails en la serie Sonic Adventure. *En la biografía de "Pobladores" en la sección de la galería, se dice que "respiran dióxido de carbono y exhalan oxígeno". Es posible que la gente del pueblo esté hecha de plantas o esté relacionada de alguna manera con las plantas. *El hechizo que Merlina dice al principio ("¡Ifalas zaras I e zaraq! Ifalas zaras I e zaraq!") Es el mismo hechizo que Erazor Djinn usó para convocar a Ifrit Golem. Sin embargo, los subtítulos en Black Knight son diferentes, e incluso afirman que ella está diciendo dos frases diferentes. *Este es el primer juego 3D de Sonic sin un final en 3D. *En Knight's Passage, cuando juegas como Sonic, dice "¿Quién me trataba como a una rata otra vez?", Una posible referencia de que Erazor Djinn constantemente llamaba a Sonic una rata en Sonic and the Secret Rings. **Casualmente, "Sonic and the Secret Rings" es el otro juego donde la mayoría de las escenas se muestran como un libro de cuentos. *Amy hace una aparición como ella misma, en lugar de Nimue, al final de este juego. Sin embargo, ella solo es escuchada pero no vista. *Al principio, Galahad y Lamorak estaban en la historia principal, pero por alguna razón desconocida, Sega los quitó. *Este es el primer juego de Sonic en el que se incluyó un elenco británico. *Durante las Legacy Missions, hay elementos y trucos vistos en los otros juegos de Sonic, así como los Flappers de Sonic Heroes y los Silver Rings (que te dan 20 Rings) de Sonic and the Secret Rings. *Cuando Sonic usa su Homing Attack, gruñirá igual que Shadow. *Este es el tercer juego de Sonic en el que Amy persigue a Sonic con su Piko Piko Hammer al final del juego (aunque no fue mostrado). Los 2 anteriores son Sonic Rush y Sonic Riders. *Este es el último juego de Sonic que presenta el elenco de 4Kids, ya que serían reemplazados por nuevos actores de voz (con la excepción de Mike Pollock, la voz del Dr. Eggman) comenzando con Sonic Free Riders y Sonic Colors. Sin embargo, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games y Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing también tuvieron el elenco de 4Kids, lo que significa que grabaron nuevas palabras, líneas y frases para los personajes (incluidos los anteriores). *El modelo de Sonic en este juego parece ser una versión modificada de su modelo en Sonic and the Secret Rings, por lo que Sega y Sonic Team usaron el motor PhysX. Sin embargo, utilizando el mismo motor, la versión Wii de Sonic Colors es similar a las etapas diurnas de Sonic Unleashed (versiones de Xbox 360 y PS3) y la jugabilidad de Modern Sonic en Sonic Generations (versiones de consola/PC). *Todas las espadas que Sonic empuña son armas que fueron usadas por el Rey Arturo en las leyendas: "Calirent" era una espada de caballero que se usaba para ceremonias, "Caliburn" representa la espada en la piedra, y "Excalibur" era la espada del rey usada hasta su muerte. **Calirent más tarde fue tomada por Mordred y utilizada para matar al Rey Arturo. *Cada miembro de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, con la excepción del King Arthur, está basado en los rivales de Sonic. Cada uno debutó como un enemigo, antes de convertirse en un rival más amigable de Sonic en juegos posteriores. Galería Logos BlackKnightLogo.png|Logo de Norteamérica, Europa y Oceanía. StBKlogo.png|Logo Japonés. Artwork SatBK Sonic 01.png|Sonic y Caliburn. Sonic_pose_97.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SonicBlackKnight1.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Sir Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog BlackKnightSonicGlovedArtwork.png|Sonic the Hedgehog MerlinatW.png|Merlina the Wizard Tails_Pose_37.png|Blacksmith Tails_38.png|Blacksmith SBK_NimueLadyoftheLake.png|Nimue SBK SirGawain.png|Sir Gawain Sir Gawain.png|Sir Gawain Sirlamorak.png|Sir Lamorak SirLancelot.png|Sir Lancelot Lancelot.png|Sir Lancelot Sir Galahad Artowrk.png|Sir Galahad Sir Galahad.png|Sir Galahad SBK SirPercival.png|Sir Percival Sonic & The Black Knight.png|Sir Percival Arthur y su caballo.png|King Arthur Arthur black knight.png|King Arthur King Arthur.png|King Arthur en:Sonic and the Black Knight Categoría:Sonic and the Black Knight Categoría:Sonic Storybook Series Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de la Wii Categoría:Juego de Aventuras